


Tissues

by InfinityIllusion



Series: Halloween Treats [17]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, also Ichigo is bitter in this one, and ended up super sarcastic, tbf he's got a lot to be bitter about, this was supposed to be humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: It's a fun thought exercise about the Shinigami's collective fascination with Living World goods.  But maybe Ichigo is on to something.





	Tissues

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: Tissues
> 
> I am so effing tired, you all very nearly didn't get this today. Also if I get a cold, it's because I walked around outside in 55 degree weather with wet hair for 2.5 hours. The things I do for my clubs....
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Seriously, the number of changes I would've made to it...!

* * *

Ichigo sometimes feel like he should make a list of things Soul Society doesn’t have and then sell the list and the various items as special Living World commodities.  Technically it’s not a lie.

He’s pretty sure he could make a killing.

Live, from the Living World!

Get All Your Favorite Living World Goods HERE!

Strawberry Juice Boxes

Rabbit Tissue Packets

Pocky

.....

He’s pretty sure Yuzu wouldn’t approve, although Karin would get a kick out of it.  Although he’s not sure what Goat-face would say.

It might actually require him to have a serious conversation in the Living World with Ichigo regarding Soul Society, after all.

Ichigo shakes his head.  There’s no eerie voice to call him on his bitterness, but at the same time, an echo of it mocks his bitterness at his father.  It’s not like he had any real expectations on that front.

He can acknowledge that his father is a pretty great doctor, and does well with his patients.  He also does okay when dealing with the girls on at least a superficial level.  Anything expectations outside of that would just be Ichigo setting himself up for disappointment.

(It still hurts.)

Ichigo refocuses on the sky outside the classroom window, which is far more engaging than the teacher at the moment.  He may have missed a lot of school to go fight spirits, but now he has plenty of time to make up for all that he’s missed.  It helps fill the nights when he can’t sleep, for one reason or another.

Returning his thoughts to potential ways to make money off the Shinigami, he thinks could probably make a deal with Urahara, and although the inventor/shopkeeper would probably take a cut, it’s also the most feasible way for something like this to occur.  The man already has a location, is known by the Shinigami, and generally trusted by them – or at least by the unseated or lower seated officers, which would be the real targets, since none of the higher ups really come to the Living World, these days.

At least, Ichigo doesn’t know of any reason they would have to do so.

Besides, Rukia found juice boxes to be fascinating, and was equally baffled and besotted with the free packets of tissues companies use to advertise things – she started a collection, particularly of the ones with bunnies as a part of the promotion.

Now he’s got the mental picture of Byakuya collecting tissues packets, and he can’t help the smirk he makes to suppress a bark of laughter.

That’d be a sight to see!

And that makes his decision for him.  He’ll go after school to ask Urahara about this particular venture of his, and see what he thinks.

Who knows, he might actually get an actually salary from the Shinigami for once.

* * *

*face plants into bed* alright it's done, sleep time goodnight.

Kudos, comments, and concrit welcome.

~Fins


End file.
